Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna fuck today!
by OsirisRed
Summary: Requested by Corey21 (from AO3). Phineas was walking on after a long day with Isabella as he came home he come across something you don't see every w have seen that something sinister pops into his head and what plans does he have for his dear mother and sister? Warnings: underage sex, rape, incest, swearing, threesome, BDSM, impregnation and 'watersports'. ON HITAUS
1. Chapter 1: Not just a typical day

Yami Yugi: This is completely new. We haven't taken a request now for a long time, so what gives?

Me: Well, ever since I posted my fic onto AO3, I got a message for a request and this is it.

Yami Yugi: Fair enough.

Me: This fic will contain: threesome, rape, underage sex, incest, usage of bodily fluids, and pregnancy. Be warned.

Key:

"Speaking"

'Thought'

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna fuck today!"_

Chapter 1: Not just a typical day

In just turned to dusk in the city of Danville as the citizens were done with their days and were hustling and bustling to get home or to spend the night in the city, but not for Phineas as he left from the Garcia-Shapiro's home and skipped down Maple street. He sure was in a chipper mood as he spent time with his sweetheart crush now turned full on girlfriend. With a smile on his face and a skip in his step, he was on his way home after having good old underage sex with Isabella.

He thought back on how he wanted to take the next step into their relationship as they wanted it to be more intimate and from that day on, while her parents were away, they would have sex. Phineas didn't care as they both were underage as long as they were together it felt well and the way he groped her developing breasts and how sensitive her nipples were when he bit them and licked them.

All the thoughts of Isabelle made him want to run back there and fuck her again but, he knew her mother could just come home and catch them in the act as Danville's sex age wasn't too keen on their ages doing such lewd acts, but he didn't care, as long as no one else knows or tells then there would be no issue.

Phineas walked up to his house and opened the door with a key he had on him and walked inside. "Hello? Anyone home?" He called out to the vacant home. 'Huh, that's strange. There's usually someone home at this time.' He asked himself. But this time there usually is, as his mother would start to make dinner, His step-father would be reading the newspaper, his sister Candace would be on her phone to Stacey as she would bitch about Jeremy and other teen issues. he didn't care about and his step-brother Ferb would either be in their room or with Perry their per Platypus.

However, there was not a soul around, "Maybe they all went out." He said to himself as he walked around the house. Well, he didn't care that much as he sometimes likes being alone so he went upstairs to his room and as he walked past his parent's room he heard a strange noise as he poked his triangular nose through the door crack he saw something he would never see.

* * *

Linda was moaning as her genitals were being assaulted due to the never-ending pounding by a single finger while Candace had her mouth busy sucking and lapping at someone's testicles while she was also getting her vagina assaulted by another thrusting digit. Both of them continued to suck and moan while this was going on. Phineas couldn't make out who it was until he arched his neck back in pure ecstasy to realise that it was Ferb.

Phineas gasped in surprise as he found out that both his sister and mother had cheated on both Lawrence and Jeremy for Ferb. Though it was erotic to see Ferb being sucked off and to watch his family being finger fucked as it was more surprising to see Ferb being way more vocal than normal as she says, "Ah, now I got you thoroughly wet, maybe I shall continue if you two are ok with it?" He said the ladies as they nodded."Good, then let's processed, I already fucked too hard enough as is, but I like dipping my fingers in you just to feel my seed and to get you off as well. I know I don't like speaking in public that often, but this is where I truly shine in speaking and in, well actions." Ferb monologue as he continued to plough his wet fingers into each of the ladies vaginas roughly as they all could hear the squelches his seed deep within them and their vaginal juices mixing in, but that's not the fluid he was looking for as he wanted to their cum mixed in as well but to do that, he must give them a proper orgasm.

Phineas could not believe it, his stepbrother was never this vocal, sure he said only a few words per day, but he was never this vulgar. 'I knew there was something sinister about you and now I can take you down!'Phineas thought whilst pulling out his phone and started to record the sex scene.

When Phineas first met Ferb he felt happy as he wasn't the only youngest child in the household but over time he grew passively jealous of Ferb as he looked cooler with him being stoic and his beauty. He always wanted to get revenge on him for hogging the attention with his friends, but he didn't want to show people how miraculous he is but instead, he was working on a secret plan to ruin him, but hey at least this will do.

Phineas continued to record as he watched on as Ferb then plunged his penis into Linda missionary style as she cried out in ecstasy as he continued to plough right into her warm and sensitive insides. Candace too wasn't spared as she was then flipped over so she was face to face with Linda as then Ferb then jabbed his tongue into Candace's vagina. Ferb then pulled out and said breathlessly to them, "You know what to do if you want me to finish." They both complied as they started to make out as their tongues with intertwining with each other outside of their mouths. "Mmm, you taste so good Candace," Linda said between the sloppy kisses.

"Yeah and that feels so good," Candace replied as she then pinched Linda's rosy pink nipples and pulled them hard so she would scream out and it would make her tighter for Ferb as he moaned in pleasure and then said, "That a girl Candace, you know what I like."

This kept going as Ferb speed up and started to pound right into his step-mothers pussy and ploughing his fingers to Candace's pussy as they continued to make-out and moan more until Ferb couldn't handle it anymore as he screamed out, "I'm Cumming!" as he came into Linda's pussy and then he quickly pulled out as he then spilled his seed into Candace. They came down from their high together and then all three of them collapsed by each other on the bed as they all fell asleep.

Phineas stopped recording as he was rubbing his pants slowly as he could feel that he was hard from what went on and he smirked sinisterly as he said, "Well, that was something you don't see every day and I want to be part of that." He then slowly closed the door on them and left.

TBC

* * *

Yami Yugi: So, this is the first time I have ever seen you write a threesome scene.

Me: Yes and this is the first fic based off a show I use to watch as well.

Yami Yugi: Yeah and I bet that this now has ruined your childhood writing about this in 'this way.'

Me: A little, but that won't stop me from writing this and also feel free to send me requests for me to write fics as I am open to it.

Yami Yugi: As long it is something we know.

Me: Yeah sure whatever and will see you next time for another chapter. Byee!

Yami Yugi: See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2: You can't escape the tape

Yami Yugi: Over 700 views and a few kudos! Damn, we never get anything like that!

Me: I know, it's strange I never truly like how I wrote the first chapter but people must have liked it.

Yami Yugi: Then why are you complaining?

Me: Shut up.

Yami Yugi: So I guess this fic contains mentions of sexual content and masturbation but no lemon, unfortunately.

Me: Be warned and I'm sorry that you people were probably expecting it, but maybe in the next chapters you might get some.

Key:

"Speaking"

 _#FLASHBACK#_

'Thought'

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: You can't escape the tape

3 days later...

"So, how long will you be going 'dad'?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, about a few months at best I mean it is nice to go home for a bit and to take care of my parents."

"It's a shame that they got sick Lawrence and I wish I could come with you as well."

"Its fine Linda, Ferb and I are going, after all, he felt that he wanted to go with me for some reason but I guess he really wants to help his grandparents," Lawrence replied. Ferb stood beside him as he strongly nodded in agreement as his mind thought back to what made him want to go in the first place...

 _#FLASHBACK#_

 _A few hours later after 'that night'... *_

 _After his wonderful night with the ladies yet again made him feel happy and as he casually walked down the hallway he lately crept into his and Phineas room and gently got into his bed, he was about to drift off to slumber until something caught his eye as there was a note left on his bedside. 'That's unusual.' He thought as he picked it up, unfolded and it and read:_

 _HAD 'FUN' TONIGHT? ;)_

 _Ferb silently gasped and looked around the room in a quick manner. 'What the hell is that suppose to mean?!' Phineas shifted in his bed a bit as he was fast asleep. Ferb looked at Phineas briefly in suspicion and worry. 'I never saw him come home, maybe I'm just overreacting.' He then scrunched up the note and threw it away and started to fall asleep. Little did he know that Phineas wasn't asleep as he smirked._

 _The Next day..._

 _Ferb was in their room going through some blueprints on their next big project as Phineas was outside playing with Perry and Isabella, he just about to read through another book of mechanics until another note crossed his eye. He hesitated a bit and then read it:_

 _I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT AND I WANT SOME. : )_

" _Who the hell is sending this?!" Ferb said aloud as he looked around the vacant room in distress. No one was home at that time and he made sure he closed the door when they were doing it. "This is strange, absolutely strange." He said to himself as he looked outside to see Phineas playing about. "I think there's something more to this." As he looked on sternly._

* * *

 _Ferb felt uneasy about the notes and that whoever saw them wanted in on it and he felt damned to let anyone join in as this was his time to 'connect' with his half family in more ways than one, but he didn't want to go finger pointing yet as he didn't know who was the culprit._

 _Phineas, on the other hand, was smirking maliciously has he knew Ferb was getting paranoid about this and it's a good thing he hasn't told the girls about this as Ferb is a true gentleman and decided to spare the girls from the torment (or so he thought). Phineas was playing with Perry and Isabella and as he looked briefly at Ferb who in their room looking slightly nervous about his surroundings like someone was spying on him as he thought, 'I got you, you rat bastard and just you wait for until tomorrow cuz I got a "little surprise" for you.'_

 _The Next day..._

It was 11 pm at the Flynn-Fletcher household, everyone was asleep except Ferb who was about to dream away until a message appeared on his computer. He sighed in annoyance and dragged himself over to his desk and clicked on the message to reveal that it was a video link. "That's strange, the email sent doesn't say whose it's from and I don't think Bajeet and Buford would send anything at this time." (knowing that they would be asleep or fucking each other as he and Phineas knew that were a secret couple)"But whatever, let's see what this is." He said to himself. It was unlike him to look at the email with no sender email attached sent as he always thought it was suspicious, but he was too tired, annoyed and paranoid at the moment from the constant messages he's been getting all day as they were saying to wait for a 'surprise'. So Ferb shrugged in a way to say 'let's just get this over with,' and clicked play on the video.

 _Ferb gasped in alarm to see that the video was a porn tape! It was just a clip of a sex scene in the middle of intercourse as Linda was being ploughed doggy style by himself as they were both moaning in pleasure as he was smacking and copping a feel her big fat ass whilst the camera pans over to see his other hand was fingering Candace who was pleasuring herself as the whole scene was going on. It was a brief scene as it was only 2 minutes m but was explicit enough to look like what he would normally do to them._

 _Ferb was stunned at what was clearly them and himself and how it was shot so good that it could be a porno, but it was enough to even make him hard. Ferb looked away in anger and disgust on how that short video gave him a hard-on as he was also in love with himself to be even become aroused. He pulled down his trousers and boxers to reveal his 5-inch member which was leaking with precum already. He glanced at his penis and then at the video's replay button as he blushed, "Aw, what the hell. The video is too good." He then clicked on the button and watched the video again and again._

 _He threw his head back in pleasure as he started to move his hand along his penis whilst his other hand was cradling his balls in hopes to make this more pleasurable for him, as the moans of him, Candace and Linda were filling the room. Over and over the video was replayed, the more he felt his end approaching as he grasped his hand over the tip and rubbed faster and faster until he came with a throaty moan as he climaxed into his hand as the video ended for the umpteenth time._

 _As Ferb was panting hard from his come down, he looked at his cum filled hand and grimaced for a second and then proceeded to lick the cum. It had a salty taste but tasted good as he felt a slight turn on every time when licking his own seed. "Damn, I taste so good." He looked back at the screen as the video ends screen and wondered was that really them? It made him curious and as he watched it again, he noticed certain blips when the video was playing that quickly got his attention as though the video was trying to tell him something._

" _Hmm, that strange." He then opened a decoder program on his computer and ran a scan on the video to see if it would pick up anything as letters started to appear on the program as it said:_

 _YO U B M IF YO U KN O W WH A T ' S GO O D FO R YA , U YO U DO N ' T WA N T "DA D D Y" OR J TO KN O W._

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Phineas was typing away on his laptop as Isabella was sleeping away next to him. He smiled madly as he emailed the video over to Ferb. During the day, he concocted the fake video, by using a porno, clipping it down only to the juicy parts, animating Ferb's and the other faces into it and putting a secret subliminal message to it, children play as well as writing notes to send Ferb insane with paranoia. He thoroughly enjoyed doing this as it gave him a boner while finding a suitable video and he wanted Isabella to show how hard he was so, he fucked her late into the evening and luckily her parents weren't home so he had loads of time to do it._

 _He enjoyed sticking his hard pulsating dick into Isabella's soft warm insides, but nothing gave him a hard-on like thinking about sticking his penis into Linda's and Candace's pussies and boobs, but he had to first rid of Ferb so he has it all for himself. He chuckled darkly to himself. "Phineas, what are you doing." Isabella tiredly said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked on at Phineas who had his back to her. "Oh, nothing Isabella, just thinking of another scheme and now that you are up, I guess we can go for another round." He said just as he jumped on Isabella and straddled her and started to plant kisses on her soft lips, face and neck. "You had four rounds earlier but I guess it wouldn't hurt."_

" _You know it won't...as much."_

 _The Next Day..._

 _Ferb woke up with a start as Lawrence burst into his room and rushed to Ferb and hugged him hard, "Oh its terrible Ferb! Your grandparents are ill with pneumonia and there's no one to help them! I wish there's something with can do!" he said sadly and quickly as he sobbed a bit into Ferb's little shoulders. He sighed in annoyance, 'Aw crap dad, just when I woken up. You have a way of breaking bad news, but wait. The video said I need to leave or else the evidence will be posted spread to him and Jeremy. I know! What if him and I went to England to take care of his parents and I can video call Linda and Candance to tell them in being blackmailed and maybe we can do sex calls! Ferb you sexy deviant!' Ferb patted his dads back to calm him down. 'Now how to tell him?' He pulled Lawrence out of the embrace and looked him square in his eyes. "I know, Ferb on how you feel, but I wish we could do something." He said sadly as he wiped away a tear from his eyes and glasses. Ferb just blinked at him with the normal stoic face he has. "I know! I should go and tend to them!" Lawrence said as he quickly calmed down and said in a confident tone as stood up with his fist clenched. Ferb blinked again. He looked down at him and asked,"What? You want to come with me?"Ferb nodded eagerly._

" _Fine! Lets both go! And we both better pack and make sure we got the nearest flight." He said as he ran out of the room in a hurry. Ferb looked on with and said, "Pfft! What a fucking jackass."_

 _#END FLASHHACK#_

But he had no choice what so ever in doing this as he didn't want the video to be sent to everyone as this would cause major controversy at it was uncommon for a minor to fuck his family as he might face juvenile or worse, divorce and break up. He looked down in defeat and closed his eyes. Phineas briefly smiled wickedly at him. 'Finally, you admit defeat. The girl's are mine now.'

A week Later...

With Ferb 'disposed of' Phineas had full range of abusing the video he got and decided to put it to good use and to get Linda and Candace to do his sexual bidding as he quietly snuck into both of their rooms and left a 'lil surprise' for them whilst laughing like a madman.

Meanwhile in England...

Ferb was bored as he thought it would be fun tending to his grandparents (seeing he had no choice in this matter) and being back in the good jolly old home of England, however, he forgot how dull it was and with Lind and Candace not here, it made him sexually frustrated.

He sat at his bed whilst scrolling through his computer thinking about how he was easily blackmailed into running to England and who was the cause as it made him think more about who hasn't been around that often and who was smart enough do it then suddenly video call icon sprang on his screen as he now knew he had done this and who is calling him,

Phineas.

He clicked to accept the video as it started:

"Hello, Ferb," Phineas said smugly as he says in his chair like a James Bond villain.

"What do you want you bastard?" Ferb growled.

"Oh, don't be like that. I just want to know how 'your grandparents' are?" he said sarcastically.

"They are yours too you know." he pointed out.

"We both know that they aren't mine and you know what now mine is Candance and Linda," Phineas said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Ferb questioned surprisingly.

"I mean that they are both now mine and I'm gonna blackmail them as I please until I get my 'usage' out of them and to make them my sex slaves," Phineas said all smug like.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ferb yelled angrily.

Oh, would I? Well, I got proof to say that I can and don't think about coming back here for a while or else I will send this lil' vid to Jeremy and the internet and to see what the world will think of you. I would fancy the cops would be paying you a visit." He threatened.

"You wouldn't..." Ferb angrily mumbled.

"I bet Baljeet and Buford would be masturbating to it..." Phineas

"SHUT IT!" Ferb yelled as he slammed his fist down on the bed.

Phineas jumped a bit and then smiled evilly as he watched Ferb looked defeated as he was now rendered powerless against Phineas as it the main plan from the start to evict him from the family because of jealousy and now envy over his sexual nature over his family.

...

"I give. What do you want from me?"Ferb sadly in an exhausted tone as he looked up at Phineas.

"Well, I want you to stay where you are and not to bother me anymore. I hated you from the moment you arrived, being so smug and full of yourself. It made me sick and I just had enough of it. Now, that you started to fuck around my family tree! I see now fit for me to take over and for you to leave. And if you think you can come back and ruin this for me then you got something coming and here's to keeping you a bay. Goodbye 'brother'" Phineas said evilly as he called madly and ended the call. And as he was doing that, a barrage of pictures and video clips of Ferb having sex with Linda and Candace came onto his screen as Ferb's eyes widen in horror as he screamed.

Meanwhile, back in America...

Phineas laughed madly as he ended the call and walked away from his computer, "Now that he's out of the way, I can start my next phase."

* * *

Candace was walking into her room after a long day of spending time with her friends as she sighed sadly and closed her door and leaned by it. 'Its a shame that Ferb had to leave so urgently as I missed his feathery touches.' She grabbed her breast and placed her hand under her skirt and lightly stroked her genitals through her underwear. She sighed again. 'Yeah, I could really go for him to fuck me right now.'

As she was pleasuring herself, something caught her sight as she looked up to find a note on her bed. She quickly brushed her hands away from herself and walked over to her bed and picked up and opened the note. Inside, was a picture of what looks like to be her being fucked missionary style by what looks like to be Ferb! She gasped in surprise and horror as she dropped the picture. 'Who took a picture of that?!' She then shakily looked at the note as it read:

MEET ME IN FERB'S AND PHINEAS'S ROOM AT MIDNIGHT OR ELSE THIS PIC WILL GO VIRAL. :(

'Who would have the balls to blackmail me?!' She looked around her room. 'I mean I have no choice since it looks like it was taken but who would do this?!' she sighed in defeat. "I guess I haven't got a choice."

A few Hours Later...

It was midnight, as Candace snuck into her brother's room and turned on the light to see Phineas sitting like a villain in his desk chair. "So glad to see that you made it!" he said evilly as he got up from his chair and walked towards Cadence. "So it was you, it had your name written all over this!"

"Well, it was easy making those pictures and videos."

"Just you wait until I tell mom!" Cadence angrily said as she reached towards the door handle until Phineas stopped her as he grabbed her ass hard. "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want the world to know that Candace Flynn-Fletcher is a pedo and into incest." He said whilst looking at her ass as he kept grabbing and pitching at it. She bit back a moan and sighed angrily and in defeat, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Well, there is something I want from you." He said as he smirked.

The Next Day...

Linda was busy in the kitchen making a cake as she hummed happily as she was decorating it was white frosting and as a bit of it got on her fingers she thought to herself, 'I really do miss Ferb. I just miss him filling my insides with his hot thick white seed.' She sighed as she started to lap at the sweet white substance as she thought of how it could be a different substance entering her mouth and it would taste salty and simply delectable. She moaned in response as her other hand wandered down to her private and rubbed them gently through her trousers.

Something then caught her attention as a note flew into the kitchen and landed on the cake. She groaned in response, "Now who would do that?" She asked herself as she picked up the note from the cake and opened it. She then dropped it as she noticed there was a picture attached as it was a picture of her getting being 'eaten out' (69 style) by Ferb while she was sucking Ferb's cock. 'Who took this picture?! There was no one there to do it! But how?' There was a message attached to this as it read:

MEET ME IN FERB'S AND PHINEAS'S ROOM AT MIDNIGHT OR ELSE THIS PIC WILL BE SENT ALL OVER TOWN. :(

"Who would do such a thing?!" she said worriedly as she looked at the picture.

"I guess I have no choice."

A few Hours Later...

It was midnight, as Linda snuck into her son's room and turned on the light to see Phineas sitting like a villain in his deck's chair. "So glad to see that you made it!" he said evilly as he got up from his chair and walked towards Linda. "So it was you, how could you do this Phineas?!"

"Well, it was easy making those pictures and videos."

"But why? This is not like you! This isn't the Phineas I know and love!"

"Well, mother you don't know me at all, I grew up and learnt that there are so many things more in life than just making inventions and I thought hey, it would be more fun to fuck their mother and sister," Phineas said as he approached Linda and smacked her ass hard making her yelp and moan. "What are you after?" Linda said.

"Well, there is something I want from you. I need you to stop taking 'the pill' and let me touch you and fuck you all I want." He said as he smirked.

"And why would I let you do that?!" she said in disgust as she thought it wouldn't be right to bear an inbred child of hers and Phineas."Well, it makes it more pleasurable to me to have if you say 'more cushion for pushin' and to think of all the other things I could do to you and Candace. "

"What choice do I have?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." He said as Linda bowed in defeat as Phineas got closer to her.

"Fine," She said as Phineas started to grope Linda's size D breast as he smiled wickedly.

"Now this I can get use to."

TBC

* * *

*From Chapter 1

Yami Yugi: Well...that was a good way to end it.

Me: What do you mean?

Yami Yugi: Well, I think you ended it well and gave them a good strong cliffhanger to make them think of what could happen next and you should be proud of that.

Meee: I guess I am.

Yami Yugi: Good and I think we have a gold mine here as loads of people like and including the person who asked for this.

Me: Yeah and thank you Corey21 for loving the first chapter and we will see you next time!

Yami Yugi: See ya next time!

?: Guess who's arrived!

Yami Yugi and Me: Aw crap.


	3. Chapter 3:Night and Day rape (alt title)

?: Well?

Me: Well what?

?: Aren't you happy to see me?

Me: not really.

Yami Yugi: I was wondering where you went after you was 'kicked' from the fic.

?: I was not kicked! I was told politely to leave.

Me: You were death threatened.

?: So, I was but that doesn't mean I can hang out with you guys.

Yami Yugi: Phineas was right. You talk too much.

Me: (heavy sigh) Enjoy.

Me: Proofread by KiyomaMiranda.

Key:

"Speaking"

 _#FLASHBACK#_

'Thought'

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fucking in the night/Raping in the day

A few days later…

Phineas was having the time of threatening his dear old mother and sister to his heart contents and doesn't feel a shred of regret getting them to do whatever sexual fantasy he got. He doesn't care that he's manipulating or blackmail as long as he gets what he wants then it's fine.

* * *

It was night as Phineas was deep in a slumber, as he giggled a bit of how he 'disposed' of his dear lowlife of waste Ferb and how he exposed him of a self-centred sexual freak he was just by putting his face over someone else's and yet he knew that he could masturbate to anything with his face on. 'What a fucking idiot.' Phineas chuckled evilly at.

He knew that Ferb could never outwit him, he may be the stoic quiet one, but Phineas has the nerve and the cocky attitude to best him in every way, but nevermind that, he is gone now and that all that matters. He must now move in the next phase and that to do whatever he wants to the girls to make to sure they keep quiet and to keep them;in kine' as he has now complete control over them (with the power of manipulation and doctored photos at his side) and thinking of all the nasty and sexual things he could do to them.

Fidgeting over more, he thought about how the girls were more 'mature' than his normal tease, Isabella but that didn't stop his body from getting aroused. He shifted a bit in bed as he felt his erection starting to grow as his mind wandered into the dark and more sexual thoughts that made his body feel blush as a red phase of blush appeared gradually across his face.

Thinking of them being fucked without senses by him and taken them without sticking his large pulsating and red erection into their 'moist caverns' (this could mean anything besides their mouths) and filling their insides with his 'natural juices'. (not what you think it could be) Phineas could feel his dick grow a bit more after that dirty thought as he ripped away from the covers on his body, ripped open his PJ top and kicked his bottoms to reveal his dick standing up and inattention.

Phineas got on his knees and arched his hips as he began rubbing the base of his thumping cock as he throws his head back and released a long groan. He looked down at what he was down and decided to 'kick it up a notch' and spat hard on his other hand and rubbed his saliva coated hand down his neck until it reached his pink nubs on his chest. Phineas moaned more as he felt the slimy substance trail on his body, which responded by shivering and cringing at the touch as the warm like substance was now dripping on his nipples which were getting hard because he started to pinch them hard.

After a few mins of teasing and thrusting into the air, Phineas then decided to turn himself over and grind himself into the mattress of his bed. He started to thrust his hips into the mattress as the fabric touch his dick as he moved it along it which cause delicious friction as he hands gripped the base of his member hard. Phineas twisted at his nipples causing it to flare red which Phineas bit down onto his pillow so not to scream in agony at the action even though he was alone in his room.

Phineas was not too shy on masturbating (hell he enjoys the fucking hell out of it!), whenever he gets a dirty thought, he would rub himself raw or until he would hit the hardest climax he ever had. Feel like his climax it coming close after a few good thrusts into the bed, he arched his head up as well as his hips and came with a mighty roar into his bed and hand. After that cum down, he panted heavily as he looked at the white sticky mess he made and smirked half wickedly and lustfully as he slammed his hand down into the bed, gathered up some of the fluid and rubbed a bit around his raw red nipple as well as the other pink hard-on and all other his chest. His somehow felt more aroused when playing with a fluid like this as it felt like a kink he can't be rid of.

Phineas felt still aroused as he cock was still hard as he groaned a bit, "Fuck. How am I gonna get rid of this." He said in a tone annoyed tone.

"I don't wanna masturbate again, although..." He said whilst looking at his half-open door and into the vacant hallway. He smiled deviously as he thought of another idea.

* * *

Candance was fast asleep in her room being totally unaware that someone opened the door quietly and crept into the room and managed to dive on to her, straddling her hips good which alerted and startled Candance to the point of screaming aloud, but that was not going to happen as a hand clasped over her mouth as someone whispered in her ear, "Don't scream whore." Candance eyes widen as she realised who it was.

"PHINEAS!" Candance mumbled through his hand, but that was cut short when Phineas slapped her check hard. "Shut it whore! I didn't ask you to speak." Candance whimpered in response to that hard slap as tears started to flow down her face and cheeks. Phineas didn't care for her tears of hurt and fear, but watching that clear fluid wander body her silky skin made Phineas a lot turned on more as he shifted a bit as he felt a shiver through his body. "You know why I'm here, right?" Phineas asked sinisterly. Candance shook her head as he shook in fear. Phineas scoffed at her response and bent down and whispered, "I have a 'problem' and I'm tired of dealing with it alone so now I want to have you just like Ferb had you."

"but it wah consent.." Candance muffled in response until she was slapped hard by Phineas again.

"Sure, it was Candance!" Phineas said sarcastically as he started to move the cover off from his sister revealing al her curves that her held nicely in a bright rose coloured that tightly fitted nightdress that had the frilly white lace that gave it a nice touch. "You know, I can see why Ferb loves to fuck you so much, you still young and immature but your body has still got all the things in the right places and yet is still growing." Phineas huskily said as he marvelled at Candace's body as his cock was throbbing persistently as it was aching to have it surrounded by warm tight insides of someone.

"Phineas, please you don't have to do this! I can give you a blow job or a handjob! Hell, you can stick your dick between my tits but now down there! Not without protection!" Candance pleaded but that was brutally cut short by Phineas' hand yet again.

"You're in your position to get out of this!" Phineas said as he then started to tear away at her dress revealing that she wasn't even wearing any lingerie at all as her naked form was fully revealed to him. "Beautiful" Phineas whispered to himself as he started to rub his hands up and down her chest and stomach. Candance shuddered as Phineas said that as it reminded her of when Ferb said that to her the first time he saw her body, but now that memory was tainted as now she could think of Phineas saying it.

Phineas leaned in close to Candace as she shivered as she felt his hot breath of her neck as he brushed his nose against it and he then started to nip and lick at it as he then started to grind his cock against her stomach and her nether region. "You know, I never noticed how long your neck is, maybe sometime you wouldn't mind me wrapping something around it like a belt or a leash." He whispered into her ear as he then licked her ear love and started to dip his tongue in her ear and he lapped at it and swirled his tongue around it as it was something else.

Candace squirmed more as he continued to molest her ear and grimaced of the idea of Phineas bounding and gagging her to his heart content but what can she do? She knows he will leak those pics if she told anyone else or try to fight back and with his smart thing, he could've booby-trapped the house if she thought of ever running away. All she can do is just give up and let him do as he wanted but her mind will always belong to Ferb and that is one thing that Phineas can't take.

The licking them stopped as Candace cracked open an eye to see that Phineas started to go down on her with one hand pinching her nipple red-raw whilst his other hand was keeping her genitals open as his tongue started to lap at her dry Labia minora and her opening. Candace bit back a moan as his nose grazed hardly by pleasure point as she then arched her back a bit in response. After a few mins of moistening ger folds up and Candace on the brink of orgasming, Phineas leaned up looking at his sister which a lustful look as he licked his lips and his fingers and then briefly sniffed them as it has her natural musk and the slightest hint of her natural juices.

"You always smelt so good, no wonder Jeremy hung around you, I bet he was like animal lusting for the pheromones." He said coyly and then he sighed as he looked at his fingers.

"Too bad, it looks like I have to break you, but it is a shame though cuz after that all I will smell is me." He grinned devilishly as he made a sinister grin as he started to line his throbbing arousal into her entrance. Candance squirmed in fear as she was scared of the inevitable that was going to happen and how her own brother was more forceful and rough rather than the tender and sweet Ferb, but she knew that she could never face him after what was going to happen and being with no way out of this, she hasn't got a choice at all. "Please!" she screamed to him which brought Phineas attention. "You don't have to do this! At least, can you be gentle?" She pleaded with a teary smile in the hope it will convince him to not hurt her too much.

Phineas smiled gently and caressed her cheek and placed his lips next to her ear as he whispered," You had it gentle for long enough. I think it's time to change that." Candace suddenly gasped as then Phineas took the opportunity to then shove himself into Candace hard.

Candace could only scream as Phineas rammed himself in with no warning whatsoever as she could fill her insides tear at the forcefulness as he drove in deeper and deeper in her. He shuddered in pleasure as he felt his member being engulfed by her muscles that clenched around him. "I wouldn't clench if I were you or I would pound into you harder and harder until you bled." Phineas tisked as continued.

Every thrust was filled with the built-up lust that Phineas had for his 'dear' sis and it felt like taking ecstasy for the first time, however for Candace it felt like pure nightmare hell as the least reason she didn't want sleeping with her, was sleeping with her. Her insides hurt from the roughness and the hurtful grope he was doing every now and again and yet her body had a mind of its own now as her body thrust towards the throbbing and persistent intruder as it wanted more and to climax at the action. She tried and tried to hold it back to not give him the satisfaction of bearing the inbred monstrosities and to let him win over her strong will but knowing her body getting more attracted and feeling her insides slowly contracting around his member, she knew it was going to be inevitable no matter what. Even Phineas know it too.

Phineas was panting and moaning loudly as he felt his dick slowly getting constricted with each hard and fast thrust into her warm and wet pussy, he knew that his sister couldn't hold back on how good and rough it feels, on the other hand, she was holding back as if she couldn't submit to him. Phineas smirked viscously at this leaned closer to her ear and said, "Give up sis, you know you can hold it forever. So why don't you give in and let cum while I drive my seed into your warm insides?" Then without warning, he bit down on her neck like a vampire as he drove his dick into her the hardest, he can go.

Candace screeched as both the pain of her delicate neck and the hard thrust couldn't stop her from reaching total orgasm as her walls then clenched down his member as Phineas roared with his orgasm as he dick exploded with his seed as it spurted through her. Then he pulled out with a wet 'plop' and then his seed spirited all over Candace's body. The room was filled with hard pants as they both came down from the orgasmic high, Phineas wiped away a bit of salvia that trailed down his mouth and grinned wickedly as he marvelled his sister's body.

Candace was still panting hard as both his and her juices and blood slowly leaked out of the vagina, her body throbbed with exhaustion as her breasts bounced with each passing breath and the seed sticking to her body nicely. Phineas then pressed his hands on where the seed was on her moved and started to rub it all over her breasts and cheat like giving someone an oil massage, a sticky and gross massage. He then admired the work but then felt the exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks and collapsed on Candace's chest, his made lay on her neck.

Candace felt his hand as he slowly started to grab and slightly choke as he whispered, "Sleeeeeppp." As he then pressed harder which caused her to then pass out.

The Next Day...

Candance shot up as she placed a hand on her stomach and mouth as she jumped off the bed and ran straight towards the nearest bathroom. Phineas sluggishly sat up with a stir as the quick movements got him awake. Phineas darkly chuckled as he realised her fate as he heard the sound of retching coming from outside her room.

"Now that she is 'dealt with', it is time for phase 2 of my plan." He wickedly grinned as his thoughts changed from his sister to his mother.

* * *

Throughout the days, Linda has wondered about her daughter's sudden change in her behaviour as she has become quiet and distraught as if something bad has happened but she could never pinpoint it. Without her husband and dear Ferb, she has never felt afraid for her life as now Phineas has a grip on the entire family and there's nothing she can do.

As she passed Candance's room she could hear muffled sounds of the bed creaking as well as the preferred of moans, sobs and the pounding of flesh. She stopped in her steps and began to sob as she knew who was doing this to her sweet girl and that was her abomination of a son who was having her way with her or the umpteenth time and it sounds so forced. Linda then collapsed the floor and sobbed wondering when the time will come for when Phineas to claim her like her daughter. Linda was on edge throughout the day, she was in the kitchen mixing ingredients to make a cake as she looked out at the window. She couldn't get her mid of hearing her daughter being constantly violated and it was enough to cause her to collapse again in panic and fear.

* * *

Phineas couldn't hold it. He needs to release, but he might not get there in time. Shit, he really needed to pee. He was trying all he could to behold it by crossing his legs or by keeping his mind off it but it was no use. He could feel his bladder about to burst then and there until he spotted a crumpled figure on the floor. He peered over to see it was his 'mother dearest' weeping and convulsing. He smiled almost evilly at this, 'Finally got that bitch right where I want her and good timing too.' He crept up to her so without disturbing her and gently pulled down his pants. Luckily part of Linda's face was showing (side of her face) so all Phineas had to do was to aim in the right direction.

Linda felt something wet on her face like feeling raindrops on your face when walking outside, but it wasn't like that as it was too warm and like raindrops, it came out in spurts. The weird liquid touched her lips and she licked it into her mouth, her nose wrinkled at the taste. It tasted like flat beer mixed with acidy taste and with a slightly salty tang. Well, whatever it was tasted foul and she was having none of it so she opened her eyes and turned to see the absolute horror she never wanted to see.

Her son with his Penis out, peeing on her face.

Linda gasped in horror as she scrambled to her to get her body in a corner between the cabinets. She tried pushing further away but it was no use, she was so far in the corner that she could 'become one' with the cabinets. Phineas looked pleased as she got her awake and trembling in fear at him. "Morning beautiful. I thought you would like a 'wakeup call' as they say." He said deviously.

Linda scowled at that remark and restored back, "That was no wake-up call and that was dirty." She then angrily and then pointed at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself young man!" She asserted herself. She felt more confident for fending herself against the tiny beast but that was quickly forgotten as Phineas swiftly grabbed, he wrist hard (hard enough to bruise but not break) and he came so close to her that their noses touched hard. "You think you can stand up for me? Ha! You should know your place by now and don't forget, I. Can. Ruin. You." He said darkly. And he was right. She was still blackmailed and there's nothing she can do. He pulled away but did not remove his hand from her wrist.

"Now that's done with. You gonna let me continue or are you gonna be more difficult?" he said threateningly as he gripped her wrist harder. Linda winced in pain as he felt grip harden on her wrist. What choice did she have? Fight back and feel pain worse than this or allow it and endure the pain for the long term? This ultimatum was hard but it has to be the way it was. She nodded in defeat.

"Good. Now open your mouth and close your eyes and you will get a 'nice surprise.'" He said and chuckled darkly.

Linda whimpered as she felt the familiar wetness spurt on her face and around her mouth. 'This is so degrading. MY OWN SON using my face as a urinal, I don't even like the taste. But hey, at least it is not cum.' Phineas moaned in relief as he continued to his mother to his benefit, he loved the way he could aim for her mouth, but something was missing. "Lap at it Bitch. I wanna see you lick at it." He demanded. Linda complied and licked all around her lips. That familiar taste of salt and acid were back and she grimaced at it. But the more she licked at it, the more she got used to the taste and her body wanted more. Her body was quivering for the 'bitter' taste and she was moaning for more. Phineas couldn't get enough of her actions, feeling the blood rush everywhere in his body as he discovered that his mother has a kink for this. "That's it bitch lap at it, moan for more. Get me hard Linda, get me hard." Linda moaned loudly for him, asking for more. This went on for a few mins until Phineas stopped as his bladder was empty and all that was left was a urine-soaked mother and a throbbing hard dick.

"You have done good, now here comes the main course." He then shoved his hardon into her mouth as her eyes cracked open to see the monstrosity enter her. "Get it nice and wet for me." He then thrust hard into her awaiting wetness. Linda gagged a bit but then slobbered at the throbbing meat. She sucked on it hard as the organ hit the back of her throat. She did miss sucking on Ferb's meat as he was much gentler and a sweet communicator, but this was the downright opposite, it was hard, cruel and unforgiven and the person was much worse than the organ.

After a few mins of sucking, lapping a mixture of urine and saliva on the pulsating meat, Phineas pulled away and smirked at her, "I think that's enough, you almost made me cum in that sweet mouth of ours, but you already had your fill so I think we better put 'this' in another place." He patted her thigh and said, "Why don't you undress and turn around. On your hands and knees and I will give it to you like a man and better than Ferb and your dumbass of a husband."

With his member now slick and ready Linda got undressed and got herself on her hands and knees, Phineas lined himself up at her wetness and then waited a brief second before plunging himself into her tightness. Linda moaned in both pain and pleasure as the no warning and hard push into her and he said nothing, unlike dearest Ferb who could communicate to her before the act would begin.

Phineas rammed himself harder into her wet tightness and it felt amazing. Unlike Candace, Linda was more mature with her breasts being bigger and filled with the milk essence for new life and her womanhood was less sensitive than Candance's but it was bigger to take on more.

"You are way better than Candace; she is not as mature as you. Bigger breasts that I like." He moaned while slapping his bouncing breast and copping a fell hard on her while the other hand was pinching the nipple on her other breast hard. "Having a bigger c*nt for me to wiggle around in but it's tight at the time. It's a shame that dumbass of a step husband only used you for his dumb breeding kink and Ferb giving it to you too softly but now I'm, here to give it to you good." He then proceeded to slam right into her.

Linda screamed at the sudden forceful thrust inside how. The intensity and the hardness made her moan out for more as Phineas was right, none of the other men gave it to her good as he did as it felt way too good. The endless thrust, the moans, the way Linda's breasts bounced along, the noise of Phineas balls slapping against was enough for him to cum on the spot but he wanted her to finish off too. He snaked his hand to her own throbbing meat and rubbed it hard with every thrust.

They both met their hard as Phineas climaxed hard into Linda's wet vagina as the cum gushes out of him and Linda couldn't help but to cum hard at that feeling as he juices (as well as some of his cum) leaked out of her. They both panted hard as Phineas collapsed on her back and before passing out, he said to her, "Now you are carrying my spawn and I hope you better keep it." Linda couldn't help but collapse in tears as it was the truth.

* * *

Linda couldn't sympathize for Candance anymore as she too was in the same position and with the endless blackmail and sexual attacks, all they could do was endure. I mean, they are not the only ones, right?

TBC

* * *

?: Oooh what a great ending.

Me: Shut up Ferb!

Ferb: Fine.

Yami Yugi: why did not too so long to write this?

Me: Well, lately I am trying to balance between work and home and I just got a new PC (which was built by my bros and with that, I lost a word program I used then very recently I found a new one that worked better.

Yami Yugi: That's good. You're gonna be putting out more fics?

Me: Well, I'm gonna be doing one fic at a time due to getting 'overstimulated' and stressed by writing one chapter and then going to another story to add another so I am limiting it. That means I can't work on new fics yet and I apologise to any others who want me to write for them but I will make it up to you by giving it my all when writing yours.

Ferb: That must be terrible.

Me: what's worst is at originally I wanted this fic to be 5 chapter but I forgot to split chapter 2 into two parts so that means I will be wiring a bonus chapter (with permission of course) and it could be anything from any chap involving Phineas and the girls (a girl threesome with Phineas masturbating), Baljeet and Buford (underage MxM sex) and a 'misadventure' with Ferb in London.

Ferb: Misadventure?

Yami Yugi: You don't wanna know.

Ferb: Gross.

Me: I will post a poll on once I get permission to do so, but join us next time for the 'final chap' for this and I will see you next time!

Yami Yugi: Thanks for the wait and your patients.

Ferb: Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4: Just a typical day

Yami Yugi: Ooo final chapter finally.

Me: Yes, it is half true, bear in mind we got a bonus chapter left.

Ferb: Oh yeah. Any plans of that?

Me: Well, I still got the poll up on my account and people can still pm me about what the next chapter can be.

Yami Yugi: It's still progress, but do you have a plan on what to write?

Me: Maybe, but I haven't decided.

Yami Yugi: oh.

Ferb: That's not good. Well, at least we got the poll and the messages as well appreciate them and we will tally up all the options.

Yami Yugi: Warning at this fic may contain 'elements 'of BDSM (sexual wise as is master/mistress and spanking and 'toy play') and LindaxIsabellaxPhineasxCandace.

Me: You have been warned. Proofread by KiyomaMiranda.

Key:

"Speaking"

 _#FLASHBACK#_

'Thought'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Just a typical day

The sun has risen on another beautiful day in the tri-state area of Danville as the birds were chirping away their merry little song and a young ambitious girl was just waking from good night sleep. Isabella got out her bed and done her daily routine, have a shower, got changed and had breakfast and was out the door before you know it. Show skipped merrily down Maple street as she thought about her dear beloved boyfriend.

Lately, he hasn't heard much from and who couldn't blame him, he's always so busy building inventions and causing shenanigans with this stepbrother, but ever since their relationship became more 'intimate' his schemes have become more 'sexual and deviant', but never stopped them from have mind-blowing sex. She knew every well that underage sex was illegal as long they didn't do it in front their parents or in public places so they wouldn't get caught, but she never cared as long she had Phineas it was fine.

She thought about the weird message she got last saying to come over to his house and bring some 'toys'. She knew very well what he meant and she snickered deviously. She loved having fun with to sex, it was her second-best thing, first being peed on (which was one of her kinks). Being soaked with a golden shower and tasting the warm liquid drip on her face and breasts makes the clitoris jolt in pleasure which makes her involuntary thrust her hips. Luckily no was watching her do that while skipping but she couldn't help on being excited to see her boyfriend for a good fuck.

Finally, she got the Flynn-Fletcher household and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Phineas clad in a red and black rob and smirked ever so slightly at Isabella. "Ah took you lone babe, what took you?" he said.

"I woke up late." She said as she was walked into the house as Phineas followed behind and shut the door behind him. "I bet you were thinking about me last night." He whispered seductively in her ear making her tremble a bit. "You were probably playing with yourself." He then said.

Isabella pushed him back playfully, "You know I was!" Phineas chuckled at that.

"That's my girl." He said as he then slapped her ass hard. Isabella jolted at the action and moaned slightly as it jostled his steps and tripped a bit, she then chuckled a bit as she rubbed her behind. That brought her out of her thoughts as she didn't notice that the interior of the house looks a little different from before as it looks like a sex dungeon.

Well…sort of. It is dark by with a hint of candles here and there although the lights were dimmed to the point of pitch black and the walls were dark red?! (since when did he get time to change it?!)

Phineas looked at Isabella who was shell shocked a that the sudden house change and smiled. 'She doesn't know what she is in for.' He thought darkly.

"It seems you like the change."

Isabella snapped out of her thoughts at his statement ant answered bewilderedly, "Since when did you have time to do this?! It's only been a few days from when you left my home?!" Phineas laughed and walked closer to her and grabbed her left hip and pulled her close. "Well, it's easy when you're this smart and handsome." He said huskily. Isabella blushed as she felt his warm breath against her skin and to how close they were that could have kissed, but suddenly Phineas pushed away and lead her to his room. "But enough of that, I wanna show you what else I have been 'working on'." He said as he opened the door to his room.

Isabella gasped.

'Now this was truly a sex dungeon.'

The walls and floor were grey stones, here were black candelabras on the walls, the walls had various medieval torture objects also Linda and Candace were gagged and handcuffed to the walls, facing opposite to each other.

"Like what you see?"

She was awe. Seeing how much has been done in such little time amazed her, but there was one question on her mind, "How did you manage to do this so quickly?"

"Oh, I have my way."

 _#FLASHBACK#_

 _Construction workers were laced around the house adding in stone to the walls and various other construction and updates to the home. "This house needed the upgrades and I am glad I called you guys," Phineas said as he wandered with a leader in construction._

" _It's not a problem sir, we do love building but there is something I got to ask you." The builder asked as they stopped walking as Phineas turned to face the man and replied, "Yeah, and what's that?"_

" _Well, aren't you a bit young to build a sex dungeon in place of your bedroom that you didn't give us a proper reason for?" He asked._

 _Phineas rolled his eyes in annoyance, 'Fuck, every day I asked for these fuckers and they always ask the same thing. Well, better give them the old comeback.' He angrily thought._

" _Well yes, yes I am," Phineas replied. The worker stopped in thought._

" _Okie Dokie." He replied happily as they walked along the way admiring the work the builders are doing and giving the off compliment to them but Phineas could tell that the head builder wasn't too happy with the response as he could see the wheels in his head turning as they stopped again outside a closet door. Phineas was getting madder with the foolish head builder as he knew what he was gonna ask and decided not to 'play Lil smart mouth kid' and give it to them straight._

" _Well sir, it's sort of rubbing me the wrong way, if you catch my drift and I just thought maybe…" He said rubbing the back of his head._

" _Well, I don't give a FUCK what you think!_ _And shut the fuck up and don't ask dumbass questions like that! I don't pay you to be a smartass! I paid YOU to fucking work!"_ _This startled the builder and put him into place as Phineas lost his temper. The silence broke out as two women were heard moaning and whimpering behind the door. "AND WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AWSELL!" he screeched ad the door._

" _What was that noise?" he questioned worriedly._

 _Phineas had an evil glint in his eye and smiled viciously. "Wouldn't you like to know." He said as he opened the door. The builder felt his dick throb hard at the sight._

 _#END FLAHBACK#_

"Yep, these two got quite a good fucking from that builder to keep his smart mouth shut and the others just either got on with their work, watched and masturbated or joined in. Either way, they built this masterpiece." Phineas said as he cupped Linda's cheek as he stared at her with an evil smile. As Linda whimpered quietly at the touch.

"But doesn't explain why Linda and Candace are bound opposite each other and clad in bikinis," Isabella responded, crossing her arms and staring at Phineas who the chuckled and walked to her and kissed her deeply whilst caressing and grabbing her ass hard. "You are such a stupid girl, half the time." He said after breaking a kiss while a trail of saliva left both of their lips.

"What's making it worse than they are both heavily pregnant." He whispered into her ear as she gasped and pushed Phineas away.

"THEY ARE WHAT?!"

"Yes, and I am not kidding, 'I' impregnated them not too long ago and I accelerated their pregnancy along by getting an 'accelerator 'impreginator' or whatever off a dopey looking twat that was dressed as a pharmacist. He was a fucking dumbass, but it has done it job though." Phineas explained. Isabella blinked for a few minutes, trying to take the information in.

"Why did you accelerate it though?"

"You should now be by now Isabella! I love my kinks and I do love fucking a pregnant bitch, especially if they are carrying my inbred spawn." He said as he grabbed at Candance's belly as she whimpered in responses and coward slightly.

"But what are you gonna do if they give birth?"

"I will either sell them off to the black market because weirdos love that stuff or abort them and impregnate them again, just for the hell of it but enough with these questions, have you brought over your 'toys'?"

She smirked as she pulled out a clitoral vibrator from her pocket and then she widens legs, pulled down her panties and lifted her skirt and removed a big 10-inch black cock from her vagina hole and a butt plug she had in as she moaned while moving both items from within her warm insides as he playfully said, "A girl never leaves home without whilst seeing you."

Phineas licked his lips as he felt his dick harden at the sight of removing that big monstrosity from her wet and leaking pussy and a butt plug. "You're a good girl for keeping that in you for all this time and it looks like you are wet me for, that's my girl." Phineas complimented her as she blushes and rubs her clit or little.

Phineas chuckled and pushed her down to the floor and ripped off her clothing as then kissed her neck as he rid himself of his shorts and underwear to reveal his erection, leaking and ready. Isabella moaned she felt Phileas's fingers glide over her nipples and down to pussy but not too long before plunging three fingers in there, hearing the squelches and her moans making him harder. He could feel her muscles clench around his fingers as he lent down to bit on her nipples making her arch her back to the sensations as he then pulled out and spat on his hand to then rub on his erection before slamming into her hard, hearing a moan from Isabella.

"You like me entering without warning, don't you?" he asked before thrusting into the hilt at a hard pace, both grunting in pleasure.

"Yes…always" she breathed out as he smirked as he pulled out, leaving the tip in and thrusting back into her wetness hard. This continued for a bit as he became reckless and vicious with his thrusts, groaning in pleasure as Isabella screamed as she felt his dick enter and exit with full force. She does like it hard and who couldn't blame her for having a big black dick in her not too long ago and being with Phineas for so long and indulging with his sexual kinks to not get enough of it.

His thrust became faster and harder until both of the climaxed hard as Phineas felt his seed ejaculate into Isabella as she felt her juices leave her and he then collapsed onto her as he hands cupped one of her breasts as they both panted whilst coming down from their highs.

Phineas got back up and grabbed Isabella's hand to pull her up as she said," Crap…I do miss you, babe." She said seductively and she hugged him.

"I bet you do, now which one of our girls would you like?" He replied as he directed her to either Candace or Linda.

"Hmmm, I choose Candace!" She happily said as she pointed at her.

"Good choice, she is a growing girl and you will show be like her, immature, bigger and pussy and _cough_ bigger boobs _cough cough,"_ Phineas said as he untied Candance and removed her blindfold swiftly as she opened her eyes and gasped in surprise and shock to see Isabella standing over her naked and smiling.

Candance tried to scuttle away from her but she could see Phineas hovering sinisterly behind her with a scowl on his face, secretly telling her to stay in place and to not do anything funny as he then went over the to another side of the room to untie Linda. "Now what should I do to you? Did you get any ideas, Phineas? Phineas?" she questioned to Candance rhetorically but the not hearing a response only to turn around to see Phineas peeing on Linda whilst whistling a random turn until he noticed Isabella and Candace looking at him as he said, "What? I say just pee on her to loosen her up before playing with her. It's what I always do." He said as he carried on peeing on Linda while commenting 'take it all bitch' and 'love this warm liquid then you will like what's next'.

She thought about it for a second and decided that 'Yeah I should do that since I do need to go.' She thought as she looked down at Candace as she was squirming with her eyes pleading no but Isabella then grabbed her shoulders and leaned in for a deep kiss. Isabella moaned as she bit down on Candace's lips to gain access to her awaiting tongue before trailing her tongue on hers and then having a dominance fight with hers as her hands trailed to he's straps of her bikini top and moving them down past her shoulders and gently caressing her swollen breasts and pinching her sensitive nipple as she moaned into Isabella's mouth. She then undid the top completely as she pulled away from this kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between both of them as they panted.

"Thank you, mistress. That was amazing but you don't have to do this." She pleaded as she was then forced to lay down as Isabella squatted over her head. Isabella stopped and looked down at Candace questionably. "Why should I?"

"Because…"

"Is she giving you trouble?" Phineas called out to them as he was grabbing Isabella's vibrator to prep for Linda who was completely naked by was still blindfolded and her hands were tied to the wall. He looked almost angrily at Candance as he gave her a warning stare as she gulped and was crying because she had no choice but to obey, knowing the consequences if she didn't.

"No, she's just asking a question, but why is she calling me mistress?"

"Just dungeon manner is all. I thought you would like this BDSM shit anyway." Phineas shrugged.

"I do." She replied as her bladder relaxed at let loose a mixture of urine, vaginal fluid and semen onto Candance's face as she sputtered and grimaced as the mixture of thick and thin, cold and warm liquids poured onto her as he tried to spit whatever came into her mouth and nose but it was no use as it kept coming for a good secs as she could hear Isabella sigh in contempt (as well as the moaning of Phineas and Linda) but it stopped as she was relieved but then gasped and screamed when she felt Isabella come down to her face, full force.

Isabella moaned in pleasure as she felt Candace's hot breath on her genitals as she grinded on her face, feeling her nose scrap her clit. "Come on Candace, I want you to suck me and clean me up." She pleaded. Candace got the message and began to suck at her clit and vagina hole as her tongue prodded at her entrance as her walls opened and then constricted around her tongue as she heard her moan at the action and continued to rock a little.

She never felt anything like this before. Well, she ad Phineas lick and eat her out before but not another woman, more or less Phileas's older sister eating her. It was hot enough that she wanted to kiss her and ravish the fuck that sweet mouth but that thought was discarded when she spotted her soaking wet bikini panties dripping and begging to be cleaned and licked. She lent down to remove them as she then started to lick away that those juice, moaning at the taste and touching her folds with the salivating tongue.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Phineas was face fucking Linda as he was also stimulating her clit with Isabella's vibrator, but not before pissing on her to get her wet and also to relieve his bladder, but he doesn't care and she loves getting it on her as its fun, making her wet, cold and slimy so it will stimulate her body's nerves and to get Phineas harder more (cuz of his kink), but nevertheless. He kept sticking his dick and thrusting hard into Linda's throat hearing her choke and gasp until he heard Isabella call out, "Hey Phineas? Can you pass me my plug and dick?" he stopped thrusting and pulled out of Linda's mouth as she panted for breath with precum, saliva and urine dribbling out of her mouth as he threw over the bits to Isabella as he smiled and said, "It looks like you are having fun over there and remember she needs stretching a little before sticking 'that' into her."

"I don't think…oh, crap…. she does... Oh god, Candance right there! Because…. her p-pussy looks dilated enough…you dirty bitch keep sucking! For it." She said whilst moaning.

Phineas then shrugged and went back to Linda as Isabella kept tongue fucking Candace as she was sucking and licking her off as she spat both precum of salvia onto the dildo and butt plug and then trying to line them up to her vagina and butt, although she had a hard time concentrating because her mind was fogging due to Candance eating her out good.

The dildo tip was slowly entered as well as the plug but no before Isabella switched it on so it will vibrate a little enlisting a small squeal from Candance as the cock is slowly being entered into her, inch by inch. Is wasn't too long before all of it was sheathed as Candace moaned in pain as her wall clenched hard on it, in a desperate attempt to remove it. Isabella tisked as she then bounced on her 'buddha belly (like an exercise ball) before slowly grabbing a hold of the fake ball end of it as she started to pull out until the tip was in and then move it back into her at a slow pace. "Keep licking and sucking Candance!" She called out to her as she noticed she stopped due to the incredible pain she was feeling from the dildo and plug.

This kept going on for a while as she was thrusting the dildo in and out of her whilst messing with the plug and putting that into her deeper in the while having Candance tongue plunged deep into her pussy making them moan and call out names in absolute bliss, meanwhile on the other side of the room Phineas was still fucking Linda in the mouth whilst sitting on her stomach as the vibrator was in her pussy too and at the same time all four of them screamed out in a glorious climax and their juices poured out like a waterfall.

They all panted and collapsed next to each other as the room was filling up with the smell of sex and sweat. "That was amazing Candace, you did so well take it in."

"T-thank you, mistress and master." She replied as she pulled away from Isabella as Phineas did the same and grabbed a bottle of lube and waters for everyone from a hidden mini-fridge in the wall. "Let's rest for a minute before round two and remember you don't have to stick to Candance you know," Phineas said as he passed a bottle to Isabella as he took off the lid and drank as well as giving a bottle to Candance. "I know."

* * *

After that rest, Isabella managed to find a leash and attached to Candance's neck as she then got up and tried to drag her to where Phineas laid with Linda as he looked confused by the actions, "what are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see." She winked at him as she hooked the leash and coaxed both of them to be on their hands and knees. She then wandered over to a wall that housed the various whips and other sexual devices to pick up a wooden paddle. He's the giggled Lee fully and A skilled back to where Phineas and the ladies were as she smiled all the way.

Phineas has not caught on to what she is planning as he watched her gently caress Linda's buttocks, trying to make Linda moan in response but sudden up she smacked her ass hard. Linda's body jolted at the hard action as she yelped as Isabella giggled as she kept hitting her ass with her hand over and over.

With every hit she done, it make Phineas hard and pulsating again, hearing the many of pain echo in the room as well as hearing the other whimper was truly ecstasy to his ears and with seeing Isabella being malicious to them in the same way he has been made him love her more as his mind was set in fucking that girl into next week all over again.

After about 20 hits to her, Isabella stopped and leaned in close to Linda's ridden ass cheek and kissed it deeply and then she turned to Phineas and said luckily, "You know my kink is to spank people."

"Yeah I remember that, but you didn't have to be that rough, I mean I do love it but I'm sure Linda's perfect ass didn't deserve that." Isabella scoffed as he cupped Phineas's cheek and shoved her tongue into his mouth which startled him but he moaned in pleasure when her tongue hit all the places in his mouth as she trailed her hand to his ass which she then gave a hard squeezes and pinch which caused him to pull away and grunt in pain when she then said seductively, "You going soft on them? Maybe you want to take their places and be the slave to my pleasure."

Phineas whimpered at the loss of her contact. Sure, he loved it when she had control and he played the submissive, but she sure gets over-confident and becomes quite ruthless and rough although he sometimes likes it and can take the pain, it's enough to scare the living shit out of him. "What's it gonna be Phineas?" she asked.

With Phineas stunned in silence, Isabella smiled dastardly and grabbed the massive dildo (dosed in a lot of lubricants) as she lined it to Phineas's ass. She gently rubbed the tip against his crack and near the puckering hole. She put her other arm over the front of his neck, holding him still as she kept teasing his hole with the dildo. "You want this big boy in you?" she asked. Phineas grunted as he thrust his hips as he tried to move away from it but also want to keep teasing his sensitive little hole. He can't decide on what to do and Isabella loves it. After a few minutes, she stopped and pulled away making Phineas and moaning mess and wanting more. "You are such a tease Isabella!" He yelled angrily at her as he was painfully hard and aching badly. Isabella laughed. "Not my fault that you are one. Come on, we got some more fucking to do."

"Wait! I want to give you something that might help you later." He said as he went to another wall and touched on a brick which sprung open another secret drawer. Phineas then put his hand in and he searched the drawer and pulled out a strange contraption. "What is that?" she asked him.

He looked at it and then back to Isabella as the drawer then closed automatically as he then explained, "This is an 'altered' strap-on which will give you pleasure when fucking someone else."

"Oh." Isabella blushed. She turned away and grabbed the whip and raised it to Candance's behind and said, "You two have been quiet for so long. I think it's time for a 'reward'." She then whipped at Candance's ass and pussy. She yelped in pain as the tip her ass check and then it hit her pussy too, it hurt badly and yet the tip grazed gently on her abused spot as she moaned back and thrust a little.

She kept doing this (like so done to Linda) about 20 times until Candance was bleeding a little from the relentless contact and Isabella had enough and was panting heavily and leaking. "Alright. You had your fun and now it's time for me. Now put this on." He said as he grabbed the slightly bloodied whip and threw it to another side of the room and handed the strap on to Isabella as he complied and put them on. As the panties her pussy, it vibrated as felt tubes enter her and press against her clit and the 'fake dick' became erect, hard and pulsating. "You see, this is no ordinary strap-on as I modified to have a tube that enters the person who wears at and they use it, you get the sensation of pleasure and taking and then you the dick is ready the cum, it was using yours to ejaculate."

Isabella couldn't concentrate as she felt the panties vibrate against her sweet spot, but she got the gist of it as it is a dick that can make you cum as well. "Now, do you want Candance again or our mature Linda here?" He said as he patted on her behind. "I want Linda."

"Good."

Isabella and Phineas both penetrated the girls as they both moaned in sweet joy as their dicks entered their tight wetness suddenly. To them, it was bliss and serenity, but to Candace and Linda, it was pure agony and pain. With both of them being heavily pregnant, t made their pussies tighter and aching and their bellies swollen and ready to give birth at any second, but knowing if they do. Phineas will get rid of them and impregnate, accelerate it and do it all over again to his sick perverted fantasy and adding they have to call him Master makes it even more degrading.

Nevertheless, it was now the life they have.

Isabella kept a good hold on Linda's hips as he thrust became hard and faster as she felt the continuous waves of vibrations against her clit and the tubes, thrusting deep into her wet entrances, taking the juices that flow and into the fake dick so it can squirt a bit as precum would. 'So, this is what being a man feels like, no wonder Phineas can't get enough of it.' She thought.

"You like that dick huh?" Phineas asked as he pummelled into Candace hard.

"Yeah, …it feels as though I got a real one and I like how Linda grips around it too because I can feel it too."

"One of my best inventions ever."

With every thrust Linda and Candance as feeling their ends approaching quick but before they can come, Phineas stopped and got Isabella to do the same as he then shouted at them, "Kiss each other you sluts!"

"Yes, master." They said in unison. As Linda cupped Candance's cheek and kissed her lips as she glided her tongue over her bottom lips and opened her mouth. Their tongues caressed each other and moaned in pleasure as the tongues moved around each other with saliva dripping down past their lips.

Isabella moaned at the sexy acted and ploughed hard into Linda as she giggled. Phineas smirked and continued and then with s final and hardest thrust all four then climaxed with a sudden roar of ecstasy as them cum squirted into their insides.

The girls felt their bruised knees finally give way as they collapsed with Phineas and Isabella withdrawing from them and fell to the floor passing out along the way.

This became the norm for them now. Isabella and Phineas kept fucking them raw and having all their sexual fantasies coming to life and for them, it was a typical day for them after all.

THE END

* * *

Yami Yugi: Is that really the ending?

Me: At the moment, yes, but I could always add something else.

Ferb: But it sounds so cliched.

Yami Yugi and Me: Shut. It.

Ferb: So, Now what?

Me: Well, I got another chapter but you are always free to stop by here if you want and I would like to thank the readers for the current reviews and suggestions for the upcoming bonus chapter as I love them and hopefully I will tally up what I got and find out what it will be about.

Yami Yugi: It is you guys who keep us going and to the Corey for requesting this.

Ferb: It looks like you guys will be stuck with me for another chapter too.

Me: SSHH! Alright, we will see you guys next time for the final and yes bonus chapter! See ya!

Ferb: Goodbye folks!

Yami Yugi: See ya.


	5. Its time to vote for the final time

Me: Hi Guys, I will be shutting down the poll very soon and I will be tallying up the results I got from both the main poll and the PMs.

Yami Yugi: we really appreciate the ideas and suggestions coming in as well as the reviews as we love them and we couldn't be what we are without you guys.

Me: That is valid as hell and if you forget where to votes the link is:

u/3427371/OsirisRed#

Or you could either PM me through my fanfic account or AO3. I guess I won't see you guys until the final and bonus chap of this fix so good luck voting.

Yami Yugi: Bye-bye.


End file.
